Giddy
by Gnine
Summary: Just a bit of fun in the rain...(BanGinji)


So, I blame this entirely on my sister. She asked for a picture, and while working on said picture I decided there had to be an explanation behind it, hence this fic. Err no real warnings...except perhaps fluffiness? 

Hope you enjoy, C & C welcome, encouraged, etc. 

Giddy 

By Gnine 

"That's no dinner again tonight." Ban's voice was void of the normal anger and annoyance, replaced by a simple, bitter disgust. Flopping down on the bench, he tilted his head back just in time to catch a fat raindrop directly on the forehead. Glaring up at the overcast sky, he grimaced. "Feh, typical." 

Facing the opposite way, perched on the back of the bench, Ginji reached out a hand. As the rain struck, wetting the back of his hand, he could feel the electricity vibrate through it. Not just rain, then; it would be a full storm. The hum of power sent a thrill up his spine. He had always loved thunderstorms. 

Tilting back far enough to catch a glimpse of his friend's profile, Ginji noted his frown, eyes staring blankly upwards. "Ne, Ban-chan, what's wrong?" 

Shrug. 

"I bet Natsumi-chan would sneak us some food if we went over." 

Another shrug. Pushing off the ground Ginji slipped down, feet still dangling over the back of the bench, head coming to rest in Ban's lap. "Ban-chan? Do you think we should go inside before we get soaked?" 

As if in answer, Ginji felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. A moment later, a bolt of lighting rent the sky. Thunder followed, as did the rain, the downpour drenching them in a matter of moments. 

Ban straightened up slowly, shooting Ginji a look that suggested somehow he blamed this all on the friend sprawled across his lap. 

Ginji scratched his head, returning the glare with a sheepish look. "Heh...guess it's too late for that." 

Ban continued his silent regard, blue eyes narrowed. Slowly Ginji reached up a gloved hand, catching hold of one of the brown strands of hair now plastered to Ban's face and glasses. "Ban-chan always reminds me of a drowned cat when he's wet," he remarked, grinning. 

Gazing up into his friend's face, it was hard to miss the quirk of Ban's lips as he fought in vain to hide his smile. 

"I saw that," Ginji sing-songed triumphantly, playfully tugging the captured strand of hair. 

"Baka." Ban stood abruptly, dumping Ginji unceremoniously on the now muddy grass. Without looking back, he began heading towards the car, but had not gone more than ten steps before Ginji tackled him from behind, with a muffled shout that sounded like "Ban-chaaaan!" 

Slippery with the rain, the grass was impossible to get a solid footing on, and they both went tumbling to the ground in a sprawl, Ginji ending up on top. "Ban-chan, that was mean," he protested, mouth set in a pout. 

"Who's being mean?" Ban cried in only half mock outrage. "You're the one getting me soaked and muddy!" 

"But Ban-chan's so adorable when he's wet!" A glint came into Ginij's eye as he leaned down, noses almost touching. "And playing in the mud can be fun." 

"What's gotten into you?" 

The flash of lighting was bright enough to illuminate Ginji's flushed face, only inches from Ban's. As the almost immediate deafening roll of thunder drowned out any words, Ginji pulled back, blushing slightly. As the sound died away, he shrugged. "I can feel the storm. I guess...er...it's making me a little giddy." 

Ban smirked. "That's one word for it. I'd say--" He was cut off by Ginji's lips pressed firmly against his own. 

"What were you saying, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked a few minutes later, panting slightly, the large normally brown eyes black in the dim light. 

Ban's arm snaked up to pull him back down. "Nothing. Never mind." 

"Oh, good." Oblivious to the pouring rain and the storm raging around them, they continued where they had left off. 

Much later, as the moon peeked through the clouds, Ginji remembered to ask again what had been bothering Ban. 

He felt the slight rise and fall of the other's shoulders as Ban shrugged. "I don't remember. Guess the...storm drove it out of my mind. " 

Snuggling closer, Ginji smiled. He always had loved thunderstorms; maybe now Ban would, too. 

Owari 


End file.
